Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a thermal treatment device for a display apparatus and a thermal treatment method using the thermal treatment device.
Description of the Related Technology
Typically, display devices such as organic light-emitting display devices may be used for display devices for mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, or portable information terminals, or electronic/electric products such as ultra-thin televisions and the like.
Recently, slimmer display devices are under development. For example, flexible display devices that are easy to carry and are applicable to apparatuses having various shapes may be used as next generation display devices. Among the above devices, a flexible display device based on organic light-emitting display technology is highlighted as a prevailing display device.
In a display device, a light-emitting layer is patterned to create a full color scheme.